charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestling with Demons
Wrestling With Demons is the 56th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 12 :Written By Joel J. Feigenbaum :Directed By Sheryl J. Anderson :Original Airdate February 2, 2001 Special Guest Starring * Ron Perlman as Mr. Kellman Guest Starring * Marco Sanchez as Tom Peters Co Starring * Scott Reichsteiner as Megaman * Marcus Bagwell as Slammer * Booker T. Huffman as Thunder * Dennis Dun as Mr. Chang * Shirley Prestia as Fran Peters * Marcus Dean Fuller as Client * Josh Rich as DJ Fresh Plot Darryl has a Mr. Chang at the police station. His picture has appeared in the Metro section of the paper, and four others whose picture has so appeared have been brutally murdered. What Darryl can't tell Mr. Chang is that Phoebe had a premonition. Mr. Chang declines protection and leaves. Prue and Darryl follow him and a demon attacks. Prue hesitates, though, when she recognizes him as an ex-boyfriend. Prue brings out a picture of her ex-boyfriend, Tom Peters, the captain of the college football team at the time. Darryl remembers that he had blown out his knee in his rookie year, that there were rumors of gambling debts, and that he had gone missing. Leo (who has lost the Charmed One's mother's ring, to Piper's irritation) tells of rumors that humans can become demons by a brutal training program, culminating in the killing of an innocent. A young man is pleading with Mr. Kellman for more time. Kellman won't listen, but instead gestures and an elevator appears in a wall. Kellman pushes the man into the elevator and he goes down rapidly. Tom comes in afterward and tells Kellman that a witch had interfered with his kill. Kellman hands Tom a newspaper and tells him to kill the person pictured there. Phoebe confesses to Piper that she never vanquished Cole. Piper is upset, of course, and urges Phoebe to tell Prue. Prue goes to Tom's mother and asks what happened after he got hurt. She denies that there were any gambling debts, and mentions Mr. Kellman. Piper and Phoebe cast a lost-and-found spell to try to find Tom. The sisters find a newspaper on the doorstep, with all the pictures grayed out except for one. The sisters take off and overtake Tom; he throws a fireball, but Piper freezes it in flight and Prue flings it aside. The sisters bring the still-frozen Tom to the manor and tie him up in the attic. Prue finds the demonic training program in the Book of Shadows. Tom will have six chevrons on his left arm if he is fully demonic; he has only five. Downstairs, the telephone continues to ring and the answering machine does not pick up. Darryl is at the door with Tom's missing persons file; as he enters, Grams's dog Rasputin, missing for seven years, runs in. Piper picks up the telephone and an old friend of Prue is on the line; Piper looks for a pencil and finds a whole drawer full of them, along with Mom's ring. Phoebe's hair has turned back to brown. A cabinet opens and dozens of socks tumble out. Prue tries to reason with Tom. As she leaves, she uses her power to loosen his ropes. He escapes, as Prue expected, and goes to Kellman. The sisters follow, and find no one in Kellman's office. Phoebe says a quick spell and reveals the elevator. Down below, Kellman senses humanity in Tom; he gestures and the lights turn on, revealing a wrestling ring. Kellman forces Tom to watch a large wrestler beat the tar out of an academy student; a hole opens in the mat and hellfire swallows the smaller man. Tom is next into the ring and fares little better. The sisters run toward the ring and call for Tom; Piper freezes most of the demons, but Kellman doesn't freeze. He raises a ball-shaped levitating weapon to Tom's throat. Leo orbs into Darryl's office, to his irritation, and says he can't sense the sisters. Darryl tells Leo about Kellman and Leo abruptly orbs out, irritating Darryl further. The sisters try to bargain with Kellman. Tom stands by his bargain with Kellman and he and the wrestler leave the ring. Piper freezes Tom and bluffs, claiming that Tom will be permanently frozen if she is harmed. Kellman agrees to a bet: if the sisters win in the ring, Tom goes free, and if they lose, they die. Phoebe admits to Prue that she did not vanquish Cole. Kellman brings out two large wrestlers. Phoebe and Prue enter the ring and they and their opponents circle each other. Prue lands the first blow with a double high-kick. Piper tries to encourage Prue and Phoebe to get angry; finally, Kellman hits her with a ball-blade and all the demons unfreeze. Phoebe and Prue, distracted, begin to get the worst of the fight. Tom leaves with Kellman to look for his mothr and the hellhole begins to open. Prue, however, throws her wrestler off and kicks the other one off of Phoebe. Phoebe swings Prue by one arm and Prue kicks the wrestlers. They pin the wrestlers and the hellhole opens for them. The sisters return up the elevator, carrying Piper, and call for Leo. Leo removes the ball-blade and heals Piper. Prue and Phoebe go to the manor while Leo attends Piper; Darryl brings Tom's mother to the manor. The manor is swarming with lost souls, causing Rasputin to bark. Tom and Kellman enter and Kellman orders Tom to kill his mother. Tom hurls a fireball, but Darryl tackles Tom's mother and the fireball misses. Prue flings Kellman into a wall. Kellman raises a ball-blade to the neck of Tom's mother and again orders Tom to kill her. Instead, he grabs the ball-blade and hurls it at Kellman, killing him. Phoebe says a quick spell to undo the lost-and-found spell, quietening the manor; Tom's chevrons disappear. Spell Lost and Found Spell :Guiding spirits I ask your charity, :lend me your focus and clarity, :lead me to the one I cannot find, :'' restore that and my peace of mind.'' ::~Result: A lot stuff and things were found and reverse. Lost and Found Spell V.2 :(Rewrite it to find Tom) :Show me the past :that I cannot find, :to save Tom and :restore Prue's peace of mind ::~Result: The elevator appears. Lost and Found Reversing Spell :Return what I didn't want to find, :let it be out of sight, out of mind ::~Result: Kellmam's vanquished and the lost souls disappear. Notes * This is the first time the Charmed Ones go to the Underworld * Cole does not appear in this episode. * Prue does not use her Astral Projection Power. * Phoebe does not have a Premonition and does not use her Levitation power. * In this episode Phoebe tells to Piper and Prue that Cole is still alive. * Grams had a dog, called Rasputin, who was lost for 7 years. * All of the three professional wrestlers (Scott Rechsteiner, Booker T. Huffman, and Marcus Bagwell) who portray wrestling demons in this episode have appeared in World Championship Wrestling (where they were all actually employed at the time of this episode), World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment, and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. ** Two, in fact, Steiner and Booker, went on to join a legends faction in TNA Wrestling called the Main Event Mafia. 312